Mike the Dj wolf (yaoi)
by AnaisOtaku07
Summary: *cambio de resumen* animatronicos fuera por reparaciones, llegan sus reemplazos, los cuales son un tanto diferentes, ya ellos son los guardias, pero, ¿que pasará cuando vuelvan originales? estando en ese estado nuestros guardias estan condenados. Aunque si logran salir de nuevo a escenario, ¿le harian competencia a los originales?, peleas, confuciones y una pisca de romance.
1. Chapter 1

Los animatronics estan fuera por reparaciones, el hombre morado a vuelto a matar más niños, Mike y algunos guardias los salvan pero a costa de su vida, Puppet siente compasion de ellos y les da una nueva vida. ¿como tomaran la llegada de unos nuevos animatronics Freddy y compañia? ¿como lo tomará Foxy ya que uno de estos sera su nuevo rival?... o quizas surja algo de amorshh? Advertencia: yaoi, Foxy x Mike.

Me dirigia hacia mi trabajo, a otra noche en que me intentarian matar, por que seguia trabajando aqui? no lo se, quizas sea masoquista o no se.

**Aaaaaah!, estoy aburrida, jugemos algo Mike.**

Mike: ahora no niña, tengo trabajo.

**Eres aburrido, sabes? **

Mike: Solo eso?

**Tambien eres un gruñon, amargado, histerico, griton, pokemaniatico, entre varias otras cosas. Ademas de viejo**.

Mike: eh! que solo tengo 20 años.

**Para mi eres viejo.**

Mike: no pudiste elegir a otra persona.

**Agradece que te salve la vida al menos!**

Flash back

Foxy: yarrggg Mikey (se pronuncia maiki) No tengas miedo de este viejo zorro.

Mike: por que deberia hacerlo?, eres mi heroe!

Foxy: Heroe? entonces ven y unete a mi tripulacion.

Mike: encerio?!

Foxy: si

Guardia: niño, no sesupone que debas estar tan cerca de Foxy.

Mike: Foxy?...

Foxy: -muerde a Mike-

Guardia: niño!

Madre: Mike!

Se escuchan gritos por todo el lugar, una niña, totalmente de negro, aparece al lado del cuerpo de Mike y dice:

**Tu eres un niño bueno, no mereces morir.**

Fin de Flash back

Mike: bueno me retracto.

Mike entra a la pizzeria donde lo estaba esperando el señor Fazbear.

Sr. Fazbear: Mike, mi guardia nocturno favorito.

Mike: -en susurros- el unico.

Sr. Fazbear: te tengo buenas noticias.

Mike: desecharon a los animatronicos?!

Sr. Fazbear: parecido, los mandaré a arreglar, pero esto tomara un tiempo asi que estaras un mes sin ellos...

Mike: si!

Sr. Fazbear: pero...

Mike: aaahh, por que aiempre hay un "pero".

Sr. Fazbear: como no habra nadie que entretenga a los niños, tu, la guardia diurna y algunos ex empleados se las arreglaran para entretenerlos.

Mike: pero...

Sr. Fazbear: sin peros, adios. Mañana hablaras con los viejos empleados.

Y sin más, el viejo se fue dejandome solo, como lo odio.

Narra su sensual escritora 7u7

Al otro día, Mike se acerco a la guardia diurna para contarle sovre lo que el señor Fazbear le dijo.

Anais: (o si, me metí a la historia nenitas) Aaaahhh, pero yo no quiero.

Mike: el jefe ya habló.

Anais: mmm... esta bien. Y acerca que lo que te hable el otro día...

Mike: ¡por ultima vez, no soy un maldito homosexual robofilico!

Anais: pero tu y Foxy hacen buena pareja... y me dejo hablando sola.

Mike ya harto de escuchar las estupideces de Anais, decidió ir a ver a los antiguos guardias.

Mike: emm, busco a Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith.

Fritz: somos nosotros.

Dijo Fritz junto a Jeremy. Fritz era un chico de 28 años de edad, cabello anaranjado, delgado, rasgo finos en su rostro, pequeño y unas pecas que lo hacian ver tierno.

Jeremy era rubio, un poco mas pequeño que Mike, rubio, delgado y de 29 años de edad.

Jeremy: tu no eres el chico del 87?

Mike: al niño que TU tenias que cuidar y que por TU culpa casi muero? si.

Jeremy: ay perdoname.

Mike: bueno hablamos a la noche.

Fritz: espera, eres el guardia nocturno?

Mike: si, por?

Jeremy: -tapandole la boca a Fritz- .

Los dos salieron corriendo del lugar dejando a Mike confundido.

Al llegar la noche, todos se reunieron en la oficina de Mike. Jeremy y Fritz llegaron con unas mascaras.

Mike: no se preocupen, no estan los animatronics.

Pasaron la horas, todo ese rato estubieron hablando. Hasta que escucharon la voz de una niña asustada. Se dirijieron a ver, pero para su sorpresa, vieron a un hombre vestido de morado, acorralando a unos niños. A Mike se le tornaron los ojos de negro con un punto blanco en el centro. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se lanzo encima del tipo para ayudar a los niños.

Mike: rapido, saquen a los niños.

Ellos rapidamente los sacaron y luego volvieron a ayudar a Mike, pero solo encontraron su cuerpo inerte en el suelo rodeado de sangre. El hombre lo habia matado, detras de ellos apareció el hombre morado y los mató uno por uno.

Narra Mike

Me sentía pesado, me costaba moverme, estaba mareado y sentia como si me hubieran golpeado en todo el cuerpo. Intente levantarme, pero cai al suelo. Un golpe metalico, como si fuera de metal. Ya más orientado, vi que estaba en una habitacion oscura. Olia a pizza, por lo que probablemente seguia en la pizzeri busque un interruptor para enceder saguna luz, hasta que despues de tres tropezones, logre llegar a un interruptor.

Cuando prendí la luz vi algo horrible. 4 al parecer animatronics, tirados en el suelo, rodeados de sangre. Luego me miré a mi, no lo podía creer, ¡yo era un animatronico! y encima cubierto de sangre. Con miedo me acerqué a uno de ellos. Al parecer era una gata, la moví un poco, perecia que tenia un sueño, eso era rara, ¿los animatronics pueden tener sueños?

-Mhhm... Foxy, dale duro contra el muro a Mike...-

me sonroje ante las palabras de esta gata, y por lo que dijo ya se quien es...

Mike: ¡despierta!

Anais: no yo no como cuando que? -ve a Mike- Hola Mikey

Mike: nada de hola, ¿que clase de sueños tienes?

Anais: confidencial.

Mike: bueno eso no es lo que te queria decir, ¿ya te miraste?

Anais: aaahhh! se me perdio la pulsera que que regalo mi tía Maria Antonieta

Mike: idiota eso no.

Anais: aaahhh! soy un animatronic.

Mike: -facepalm- bueno, primero que nada ¿como supiste que ra yo?

Anais: Tenias la cara de amargado de siempre

Mike: que graciosita, todavia tenemos que averiguar quienes son los otros 3

Anais: son Fritz, Jeremy y Kitty

Mike: como sabes eso?

Anais: elemental mi querido Mike ¿cuanto son dos mas dos?

Mike: cuatro

Anais: y de que color son las hojas?

Mike: verdes

Anais: asi lo descubrí

Mike: . . .

Anais: y tambien porque en sus muñecas tienen sus nombres

Narra la narradora (?)

Luego de un rato de estar escuchando las estupideces de Anais, la cual ahora era una gata negra con detalles grises en el ocico, bigotes grandes que sobresalian de su cara, una pañoleta alrededor del cuello como la de chica que decia "let's fun", una cola larga y unas muñequeras con su nombre. Mike decidió ir a hablar con Jeremy el cual era un puma amarillo, con un cuello de camisa con una corbata negra y un microfono en mano.

Mike: Jeremy despierta

Jeremy: ¿que pa...? aaahhh! un animatronic -se mira- aaahhh! soy um animatronic!

Mike tranquilisate Jeremy, soy yo Mike.

Jeremy: ¿que te paso a ti y... que me paso a mi?

Mike: aun no lo se. Quedate aqui, voy a hblar con Fritz.

Mike se dirigio hacia Fritz, el cual era un coneja anaranjado, cuello de camisa con corbata y una especie de zapatos que cubrian sus pies.

Fritz: -entre sueños- Jeremy...

Mike entedio que lo mejor seria no interrumpir ese sueño o tendria vergonzosas consecuencias.

Mike volteo a ver a Kitty, a ella no la conocia. Kitty era una gatita igual que Anais, solo que su pañoleta decia "let's dance"

Mike: ey! chica, despierta.

Kitty: ¿eh? Donde estoy?

Mike: te sientes bien?

Kitty: si, creo.

Mike: ven.

Mike lleva a Kitty con los demas para hablar sobre la situacion en la que estaban. Kitty contó que ella habia visto a unos niños salir corriendo, fue a ver lo que les pasaba, sintio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y cayo inconciente.

¿? : veo que ya despertaron

Jeremy: esa voz...

Fritz: podria ser que...

Puppet: mi nombre es Puppet y les eh dado una nueva vida.

Mike: ¿como que nos diste nueva vida?

Puppet: ustedes murieron y yo les di nueva vida. Agradescanle a Milly que les halla dado esta oportunidad.

Mike: ¿Milly?

Puppet: La niña fantasma que siempre estaba contigo.

Mike: ¿y donde esta ahora?

Puppet: ella ya paso al otro mundo, su mision era cuidarte y ya lo consiguió. Adios.

Y sin más que decir, Puppet se fue.

Mike: okey, calmémonos, somos animatronics, tenemos nueva vida y tengo ganas de matar, todo muy normal- nótese el sarcasmo-

Fritz: -se desmaya-

Anais: ¿cómo es eso posible? Y sobre todo ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Kitty: ni idea.

Jeremy: yo sé que es, es una marioneta.

Fritz: y bastante peligrosa.

Mike: mmm . . . creo que.

Los demás: ¡¿Qué?!

Mike: no se.

Todos lo demás caen estilo anime (o como condorito, cuando hacían "plop". Recuerdos :'D)

Continuara…


	2. Ocupacion

Punto de vista de Mike

Junto con los demás, inspeccionamos un poco la habitación, había varias maquinas de juegos de arcade, basura y un traje de conejo dorado en bastante mal estado. No se veía ninguna puerta, así que no sabían como salir de aquel lugar. Fritz había empezado a temblar e híper ventilarse, pues este era claustrofóbico. Jeremy como podía lo calmaba.

Mike: ¿Cómo rayos vamos a salir ahora?

Anais: Mmm… No se.

Mike: Tú, la chica desconocida, ayuda a pensar.

Kitty: tengo nombre y es Kitty.

Mike: como sea…

Kitty: Mmm.. Y-

Anais: esa no.

Kitty: bueno enton-

Anais: esa tampoco.

Kitty: Quiza-

Anais: menos.

Kitty: Puede s-

Anais: ¡esa si!

Kitty: ya se me olvidó ._.

Mike: -susurrando- par de taradas.

Anais: ¿y si rompemos una pared y decimos que fue accidente?

Mike: …

Anais literalmente, se pegó a la pared, dando pequeños golpes a esta.

Anais: duro, duro, duro, duro, hueco, aquí es, Kitty, Mike, vengan.

Anais: - le susurra algo al oído a Kitty-

Mike: ¿ahora que haremos?

Anais: usar la cabeza.

Mike: ¡pero no mi cabeza! –Kitty y Anais agarraron a Mike como herramienta para destrozar la pared.

Mike: -viendo estrellitas- No Freddy, yo soy Batman.

Anais: creo que le abollamos la cabeza.

Kitty: si lo miras de lejos no se nota.

Fritz: fuera de aquí, necesito aire.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Punto de vista normal

Se encontraba el Sr. Fazbear en su oficina revisando papeles cuando Puppet salvaje aparece delante de él.

Puppet: oiga viejo, le tengo buenas noticias.

Sr. Fazbear: ¿Qué cosa?

Puppet: esos trajes que tiene tirados en un sala de atrás, si funcionan.

Sr. Fazbear: -escupiendo café- (de donde sacó café) ¡¿de verdad?!

Puppet: si, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente.

Sr. Fazbear: ¿Cuál?

Puppet: puede que alguien les haya dado vida propia…

Sr. Fazbear. ¿y el problema es…?

Puppet: que uno de ellos es Mike Schmidt…

Sr. Fazbear: te daré un set de 64 colores y mucho papel si logras que trabajen para mí.

Puppet: como ordene.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mike: síganme, vamos a mi oficina.

Puppet: buuu.

Mike: -Grito de niña- ¡Aaaaahhh!

Los demás no aguantaron la risa y estallaron en carcajadas.

Anais: Mike, gritaste como toda una señorita :'D

Mike: jajaja que graciosos –sarcasmo-

Puppet: les ofrezco un trato, ustedes trabajan para el dueño de este restaurante y yo les doy lo que quieran.

Mike: ¿lo que sea?

Puppet: si

Mike: bueno, supongo que no tendre vida, así que quiero un escudo anti-Anais

Anais: ey! Eso me ofende.

Puppet: aquí tienes, y ustedes ¿Qué quieren?

Anais Fritz y Kitty: pizza gratis de por vida.

Jeremy: una aspirina.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Puppet: viejito, ya los convencí

Sr. Fazbear: ok, aquí tienes. –le entrega los lapices y los papeles-

Puppet: soy tan feliz.

Sr. Fazbear: ¿y donde estan?

Puppet: ¡entren!

Los chicos entraron uno por uno a la habitación, dejando sorprendido al viejo, esos trajes estuvieron guardados desde mucho tiempo, se iban a usar en la re-apertura de la pizzeria, pero se canceló y fueron cambiados por los Toys, los cuales parecian mas amigables que los otros. Lo que más lo sorprendio fue que los trajes estubieran en tan buen estado.

Sr. Fazbear: bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, veamos, 2 gatitas, un puma, un conejo y un lobo con la cabeza rota.

Mike: mi cabeza no esta rota –se toca la cabeza- ay! Esta rota!

Anais: puede que se haya roto cuando rompimos la pared.

Sr. Fazbear: haber, díganme sus nombres.

Anais: ¿Qué no recuerda a su empleada favorita? Soy yo, Anais.

Jeremy: soy Jeremy.

Fritz: y yo Fritz.

Sr. Fazbear: ¿ustedes…? Wow.

Kitty: Yo soy Kitty.

Sr. Fazbear: a ti no te conosco, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Kitty: larga historia.

Sr. Fazbear: y entonces tu eres Mike, ¿no es así?

Mike: si…

Sr. Fazbear: bueno, ya que son animatronicos, ustedes ocuparan el lugar de los demás mientras no estan.

Mike: ¿y que se supone que haremos?

Sr. Fazbear: Fritz, tu me dijiste que tocabas la guitarra, ¿no? Tomaras el lugar de Bonnie, Jeremy, una vez te escuché cantar, tomarás el lugar de Freddy, Kitty y Anais, se encargaran de la comida, y tú Mike, me comentaste una vez que fuiste Dj en la preparatoria, así que ya sabes que vas a hacer, ¿Entendido?

Todos: si.


	3. Que empiece el show

_**Gracias por los reviews que me dejan, me han dado ánimos de seguir la historia, de primera pensé que no les iba a agradar la idea, pero al ver sus comentarios positivos, eh decidido que los capítulos los haré con todo el cariño posible y los subiré mínimo 2 veces a la semana. Sin más que decir, les dejo el capitulo.**_

_**Aclaración: las canciones que se presentaran son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

**Capitulo 3: Que empiece el show.**

Mike y los chicos se preparaban para sus respectivos shows, que tendrían al día siguiente, Fritz afinaba la guitarra que le regalaron, Jeremy cantaba un poco, las gatitas estaban cocinando y Mike preparaba un remix en su consola. Todos estaban nerviosos por actuar ante tantos niños, porque a pesar de todos los rumores que tenia esta pizzería acerca de los asesinatos de 6 niños, el lugar se llenaba igual, ósea, a la mierda la lógica.

Sr. Fazbear: Muy bien chicos, ¿están todos listos?

Anais: ¡si capitán, estamos listos!

Sr. Fazbear: no los esc- ¡no me desconcentren!

Anais: yo pensé que jugábamos a Bob Esponja.

Sr. Fazbear: a veces me pregunto por qué te contraté.

Fritz: Se-Señor, ¿nosotros crearemos las canciones o hay algún libro de canciones por aquí?

Sr. Fazbear: Mmm… sorpréndanme. Adiós. –se va-

Jeremy: ¿y como quiere que compongamos una canción?

Mike: yo se componer, yo les creo la letra, el ritmo ya lo crean ustedes.

Jeremy: hecho.

Mike se dispuso a crear la canción para los chicos, se tardó aproximadamente unos 40 minutos y se la entregó a Fritz, quien hizo el ritmo, finalmente se lo entrego a Jeremy y Anais, quienes cantarían juntos en el escenario. Kitty no quiso cantar debido a su pánico escénico.

Mike: debo decir, que cuando escribí esta canción, me sentí extraño, escribí esto basado en los rumores de esta pizzería y mi trabajo. Como si los animatronicos de aquí de verdad tuvieran sentimientos, es algo extraño.

Anais: Mmm…

Jeremy: bueno, lo mejor será que descansemos, mañana será un largo día.

Anais: tiene razón, lo mejor será dormirnos, o… apagarnos, todavía me confundo.

Los chicos se durmieron, cada cual en su respectivo lugar. Fritz, Jeremy y Anais, parados en el escenario, Kitty a un costado del escenario, con una nueva atracción para las niñas, alrededor de ella, muchas mesas y utensilios, los cuales utilizaría para enseñar a cocinar a las pequeñas, arriba un cartel que tenía en letras de colores, el nombre de la atracción, "Cocina con Kitty the Cat". Finalmente Mike, con una cueva, ubicada en frente de la pirate cove, la cual por nombre llevaba "Dj cove", que original… Ejem, este sería el reemplazo de Foxy, mientras, como ya todos sabemos, los originales estaban siendo reparados.

Los nuevos fueron despertados bruscamente por el dueño, quien les dio un par de consejos.

Sr. Fazbear: … ¿entendieron?

Todos: si

Sr. Fazbear: ah! Y Mike…

Mike: ¿si?

Sr. Fazbear: sin palabrotas.

Mike: tsk, ok ¬¬

Ya en el escenario

Sr. Fazbear: Muy bien niños, les contaré que sus animatronicos favoritos no estarán por un tiempo… - Mira hacia el publico y ve a los niños deprimidos- Pero no se preocupen, hoy llegaran nuevos amigos, preséntense. –Se baja del escenario –

Jeremy: Hola amiguitos, yo soy Jeremy el puma, vengo desde la cordillera de los Andes, Chile, a cantar en este escenario.

Fritz: Hola, yo soy Fritz, hermano menor de Bonnie, hoy vengo a tomar su lugar y tocarles muchas canciones.

Kitty: Nosotras somos las gemelas, yo soy Kitty…

Anais: y yo Anais.

Kitty: Nosotras prepararemos la comida…

Anais: y de vez en cuando cantaremos en el escenario.

A los niños parecía agradarles los nuevos animatronicos por lo que empezaron a aplaudir.

Mike: aauuu! Se olvidan de alguien importante.

Jeremy: por su puesto, aquí esta Mike.

Mike: Yo soy Mike, el Dj lobo, mi show empieza a las 5 PM, por si quieren bailar, se lo digo sobretodo a los niños más grandes, que parecen aburrirse.

Jeremy: y para empezar, todos cantaremos una canción.

Las luces se apagan, quedando solo una que iluminaba a Jeremy. La música empieza a sonar y Jeremy canta.

**Al llegar la noche**

**Vagamos para invitar**

**Nueva gente a jugar **

**Tras los años de soledad**

Se prendieron más luces, iluminando a los demás, quienes también empezaron a cantar.

**Forzados a quietos estar**

**Y tocar la canción**

**Del Día en que el impostor**

**¡Nuestras vidas nos quitó!**

Esta vez todos empezaron a cantar al unísono.

**¡Déjanos entrar!**

**¡No nos encierres!**

**¡No somos lo que tu piensas!**

**Somos pobres almas**

**Que no tienen control**

**Forzadas a este rol**

**Cuanta soledad**

**Atrapados estar**

**Desde el "87"**

**Únete a nosotros**

**O vete a tu refugio**

**Solo estarás**

**¡Cinco noches en Freddy's!**

**¿Realmente aquí quieres estar?**

**No entiendo el porque**

**Aquí te quieres quedar**

**¡Cinco noches en Freddy's!**

**¿Realmente aquí quieres estar?**

**No entiendo el porque**

**Aquí te quieres quedar**

**Cinco noches en Freddy's…**

Poco a poco más gente se acercaba al escenario, pues empezaba a interesarles la cancion que estos nuevos animatronicos cantaban.

**Nos has sorprendido**

**Al ver que no te has rendido**

**Deberías haberte ido**

**Y a este sitio decir adiós**

Ahora, Mike era el único que cantaba.

**Es como si algo más**

**Te uniera a este lugar**

**Recordamos tu cara que a estas puertas**

**Es familiar**

Nuevamente cantaban todos.

**¡Déjanos entrar!**

**¡No nos encierres!**

**¡No somos lo que tu piensas!**

**Somos pobres almas**

**Que no tienen control**

**Forzadas a este rol**

**Cuanta soledad**

**Atrapados estar**

**Desde el "87"**

**Únete a nosotros**

**O vete a tu refugio**

**Solo estarás**

**¡Cinco noches en Freddy's!**

**¿Realmente aquí quieres estar?**

**No entiendo el porque**

**Aquí te quieres quedar**

**¡Cinco noches en Freddy's!**

**¿Realmente aquí quieres estar?**

**No entiendo el porque**

**Aquí te quieres quedar**

**Cinco noches en Freddy's…**

La música seguía sonando mientras poco a poco, las luces del escenario se apagaban, dejando ver solo a Jeremy, quien finalizó la canción con un grito.

La gente aplaudia como loca, la cancion les había encantado, tanto a niños como adolescentes, los padres miraban desconfiados a los animatronicos.

5 PM

Mike: Bien chicos, como les prometí, les tengo un remix ( watch?v=lZfcs4Qlq3Q)

_**Bien chicos, hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les haya agradado.**_

_**Al final de cada capitulo, habra una pequeñita historia random n.n**_

**Freddy, Bonnie y Chica: ¡Feliz cumplaños!**

**Mike: si –sarcasmo- un año mas cerca de su muerte.**

**Freddy, Bonnie y Chica: ¡Mike!**


	4. Pasa el tiempo

_**Hola a todos, hoy vuelvo con este capitulo, que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes **__**, ya el próximo contendrá la llegada de los animatronicos… creo, no estoy muy segura, bueno aquí se los dejo.**_

EL show de los animatronics terminaba a la 8pm, fue un día muy largo, los niños se habían divertido mucho, sobre todo con el show de Mike, pues la música que puso él puso a bailar hasta los adultos, fue el favorito de los niños de entre 12 y 17 años. Se reunieron en el backstage a hablar sobre el espectáculo.

Sr. Fazbear: wow, se lucieron chicos, si no fuera porque los demás vuelven en 2 semanas los dejaría a ustedes como atracción principal.

Kitty: a mi no me vuelvan poner en el escenario, yo enseño a cocinar.

Anais: es una lástima, yo quería estar en el escenario, pero yo reparto la comida.

Mike: la verdad me divertí mucho.

Jeremy: Yo igual me divertí mucho cantando junto a los niños.

Sr. Fazbear: me voy, los veo mañana chicos.

El viejo dueño del lugar se retiró, dejando a los animatronics solos, en ese lugar oscuro, donde hace años se cometieron asesinatos. Los chicos no sabían que hacer, pues no había guardia nocturno al cual molestar, asi que decidieron crear una nueva canción.

Fritz: -con guitarra en mano- chicos, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando los animatronics vuelvan de ser reparados?

Mike: lo más probable es que nos desechen.

Fritz: pero…

Mike: en el fondo siempre lo supimos, desde que aceptamos trabajar como los reemplazos de los animatronics. Lo peor, es que nuestras almas en estos trajes, estaremos condenados a pasar de mano en mano de la gente que quiera comprarnos, hasta que alguien nos libere y pasemos al otro mundo. La única que tiene posibilidades de quedarse es Kitty, ella es una atracción nueva, nosotros solo somos reemplazos de los originales.

Kitty: …

Jeremy: Mike tiene razón, lo más seguro es que nos desechen.

Los animos de los chicos habían bajado demasiado, y esa era la triste realidad, serian desechados en cuanto los originales volvieran. Pero Anais, la más optimista del grupo trató de subir los animos.

Anais: pero vamos, que eso todavía no ocurre, mejor disfrutemos esto mientras dure.

Todos: si!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Freddy: ¿qu_que paso? –Mira hacia los lados- ¿donde estoy? ¡Foxy, Bonnie, Chica!

Foxy: Capitan, ¿es usted?

Freddy: si, soy yo.

Foxy: ¿Dónde estamos?

Freddy: no lo se.

Chica: ¡chicos! ¿Dónde están?

Foxy: ¡aquí!

Bonnie: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Ignacio: ¡Oh! Veo que ya se prendieron.

Freddy: ¿Quién eres tú?

Ignacio: soy el que los reparó.

Freddy: ¿repararnos? ¿por qué?

Ignacio: ¿Qué no es obio? Porque estaban dañados ¬¬U

Freddy: y… ¿Cuándo volveremos?

Ignacio: en 10 días.

Freddy: ¡¿tanto tiempo?! Los niños no pueden esperar tanto!

Ignacio: tranquilos, sus reemplazos no lo hacen nada mal.

Foxy: Reemplazos?! Quienes?!

Ignacio: por ordenes del Sr. Fazbear no les puedo decir.

Freddy: Mmm… ok.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

5 días después del primer show.

Jeremy: como muchos lo han pedido, hoy les traemos una nueva canción, ¡¿estan listos?!

Los niños del publico: ¡siiiiii!

Fritz empezó a tocar la guitarra junto con un acompañamiento de música de Mike desde la Dj Cove y Jeremy empezó a cantar.

**Hoy, la noche está más fría y esta luz**

**No me ilumina**

**El tiempo pasa tan despacio que**

**Me muero de terror**

**Unos ojos brillantes, me vigilan incesantes,**

**Tengo miedo a cada instante yo,**

**Quiero salir de aquí**

**Y dicen que estoy loco,**

**Que me invento cada monstruo,**

**Que estos muñecos son solo…**

**Para divertir **

**Que es imposible que anden,**

**Que se hacerque y me hablen**

**Que estoy loco de remate**

**Nadie confía en mi…**

**¡Alejate de mi!**

**¡y déjame dormir!**

**¡ya no me asustes nunca más!**

**Nananananá**

**¡No vuelvas a por mi!**

**¡Y déjame vivir!**

**¡Del miedo me vas a matar!**

**Nananananá**

**Ya, a llegado la hora**

**Se que hoy es mi oportunidad**

**Está en mis manos regresar**

**Ya que poco, estoy**

**A menos de 1 hora de salir de este recinto, ya**

**El miedo no me detendrá**

**¡VOY A INTENTARLO!**

**Y dicen que estoy loco,**

**Que me invento cada monstruo,**

**Que estos muñecos son solo…**

**Para divertir **

**Que es imposible que anden,**

**Que se hacerque y me hablen**

**Que estoy loco de remate**

**Nadie confía en mi…**

**¡Alejate de mi!**

**¡y déjame dormir!**

**¡ya no me asustes nunca más!**

**Nananananá**

**¡No vuelvas a por mi!**

**¡Y déjame vivir!**

**¡Del miedo me vas a matar!**

**Nananananá**

**Los pelos de punta**

**Mi vista se nubla**

**Se escucha la risa de los que me asustan**

**El miedo en mis dedos no deja moverlos**

**Y la batería se está consumiendo**

**Perdido y hundido, no encuentro el camino**

**La noche es testigo de lo que eh sufrido**

**Llorando por dentro pienso en algo bueno**

**La hora a llegado, soy libre de nuevo…**

**¡Yey!**

La canción terminó con el clásico ¡Yey! Que indica que ya son las 6, varios aplausos de los espectadores.

Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que el día que que los originales llegaron...

_**UUUUUHHH! Santa madre! Que pasará en el siguiente capitulo, descubralo otro dia, a esta misma hora y en este mismo canal … nah, probablemente el siguiente cap lo suba hoy a la noche.**_

_**Chiste random**_

_**-Me ahogo, me ahogo!**_

_**-Llora!**_

_**-para que?**_

_**-Para que te desahogues!**_


	5. El último show

_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo que veo que a sido bien aceptada por ustedes, sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo. Que lo disfruten n.n.**_

Capítulo 5: el último show.

Todos se encontraban nerviosos, pues ese iba a ser su últimos show como animatronics y debía todo debía salir bien, pues querían que su último show fuera inolvidable para los niños. Uno iba para acá, todo un alboroto. Mike, Fritz y Jeremy practicaban las canciones, mientras que Kitty y Anais preparaban un gran pastel de chocolate para los niños.

Puppet: ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Anais: ¿Qué no es obvio? Preparamos un gran espectáculo para los niños, pues mañana, regresan los originales.

Puppet: ya veo…

Jeremy: Anais, ¿Qué hora es?

Anais: a ver, los niños empiezan a llegar a las 9am.

Jeremy: y…?

Anais: son la 8:45.

Jeremy: ¡APURENLÉ QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!

Los chicos ya estaban en el escenario, dispuesto a empezar el show, cuando de repente… No pasó nada en realidad.

Jeremy: ¡Hola niños y niñas! Hoy les traigo una mala noticia, hoy es el último día que estaremos con ustedes.

Los niños se desanimaron al oir esto.

Fritz: pero haremos que este show sea inolvidable! Música Dj.

Mike: aquí les va la música.

**Hace años que ocurrió** **  
****Y no lo olvidaré** **  
****Las almas de los niños** **  
****Siempre las recordaré** ****

**Odio verlos llorar** **  
****No logro comprender** **  
****Por que ese hombre ha querido** **  
****Hacerlos desaparecer.** ****

**Aquella pizzeria llena de misterio** **  
****He visto en las noticias que algo malo esta ocurriendo** **  
****Justo allí...** ****

**Han desaparecido algunos niños dentro** **  
****Sus padres no comprenden** **  
****¿como ha pasado esto?...** **  
****Se sienten morir.** ****

**Pero escondido por allí** **  
****Hay alguien que no quiere ver nadie feliz** **  
****Te busca a ti** ****

**El tiene un plan por alcanzar** **  
****Llevarse la sonrisa de los niños y...** **  
****Hacer sufrir...** ****

**Hace años que ocurrió** **  
****Y no lo olvidaré** **  
****Las almas de los niños** **  
****Siempre las recordaré** ****

**Odio verlos llorar** **  
****No logro comprender** **  
****Por que ese hombre a querido** **  
****Hacerlos desaparecer.** ****

**Era el año '87 y ocurrió sin mas** **  
****Un alegre cumpleaños se volvió fatal** **  
****Y Jeremy...** **  
****Termino en el hospital sufriendo** ****

**No había nadie que entendiese que pudo pasar** **  
****Pues esos animatronicos nunca jamas** **  
****Se habían comportado raro** **  
****Con los niños...** ****

**Quizás buscaban libertad** **  
****vengarse de quien les robo** **  
****La infancia y la dignidad** ****

**Y aquel asesino y ladrón** **  
****Quiso engañarlos para destrozarles el** **  
****Corazón.** ****

**Hace años que ocurrió** **  
****Y no lo olvidaré** **  
****Las almas de los niños** **  
****Siempre las recordaré** ****

**Odio verme llorar** **  
****No logro comprender** **  
****Por que ese hombre ha querido** **  
****Hacerme ¡desaparecer!.** ****

**Y ahora vas a entender** **  
****Lo que he sentido yo** **  
****Perdido eternamente** **  
****Aquí metido y con dolor.** ****

**Tus manos al temblar** **  
****Me hacen recordar** **  
****Que hace mucho tiempo** **  
****Solo fui un niño normal.**

La música terminó y todo estaba en silencio, no había palabras que describieran lo que sentían los espectadores en ese momento, una mescla de tristeza, nostalgia y alegría.

Aplauso, aplauso y más aplausos.

Mike: ¡aaauuuuuu! (épicos efectos de sonido de lobo) que todavía falta el show de Mike, ¿listos para bailar como nunca lo han hecho?

Los niños, sobre todo los adolescentes: ¡siiiiii!

Mike: aquí les va ( watch?v=XDm_ZS-5n80 The Living Tombstone - Five Nights At Freddy's Song (TIFWhitney Remix)) Todos empezaron a bailar como que su vida dependiera de ello, sin duda, esa fue una de las mejores canciones. Ya llegada la tarde, las gatas repartieron el gran pastel a todos los niños, los cuales se pusieron muy contentos, pero esa diversión con los pequeños no duraría para siempre, pues aquella misma noche, no volverían a ver la luz del día…

_Si, cortito, lo sé, pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo, ok? Adiós._


	6. Regresos

**Capítulo 6: Regresos.**

Uno tras otro iban caminando, rumbo a su fin, los guiaban a una habitación oscura, donde estarían, quizás durante muchos años encerrados, hasta que alguien los saque, solo para encerrarlos en otro lugar, siempre lo supieron, desde que aceptaron trabajar con el viejo avaricioso que tenían por jefe, aunque no sería mucha la diferencia si no hubieran aceptado, el trabajo, pues igual terminarían así. Llegaron a la misma habitación donde habían despertado, todo polvoriento y descuidado, pero deberían acostumbrarse a ese sucio lugar. Al menos no todos tendrían ese destino, Kitty no sería desechada, pues era una nueva atracción, no como los otros que solo eran reemplazos. Antes de entrar a aquella habitación, Kitty se despidió de todos.

Kitty: los extrañaré mucho, estas dos semanas que estuvimos juntos fueron las mejores de mi ¿muerte?, por así decirlo.

Mike: solo prométenos que cuidarás a los niños por si vuelve, "ese" hombre.

Anais: pero averigua bien quien es él, no queremos que mates guardias así como así. ¿ok?

Kitty: si –empezó a lagrimear- de veras los extrañaré.

Fritz: vamos, no te pongas triste, estarás con los niños.

Jeremy: para que nos recuerdes, toma mi micrófono, este es especial, porque con el cumplí mi sueño de ser cantante, aunque no de la mejor forma, pero que se le va a hacer.

Fritz: Toma mi uñeta, con ella toqué las canciones que a los niños le gustaban tanto.

Anais: toma, te hice este collar para que me recuerdes.

Mike: para que vean que no soy ningún gruñon insensible, toma, mis audífonos, así que igual tengo sentimientos.

Anais: eso ya lo sé, si cuando venia para el trabajo, tus gritos se escuchan hasta afuera.

Mike: cállate.

Anais: cállame.

Sr. Fazbear: ooww, que emotivo, pero entren ya que me gastan dinero.

Los chicos no hicieron más que obedecer y entrar a la habitación, despidiéndose del exterior.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ignacio: muy bien chicos, ya llegaron, ustedes ya conocen el local así que los dejo aquí en la entrada. –se va en su auto volador del futuro pasado que se vive en el presente (?)-

Freddy: bien chicos, estamos de vuelta, y Foxy, alégrate, volverás a hacer shows para los niños.

Foxy: estoy muy emocionado.

Los originales se dirigieron a la sala principal, donde se encontraron con Kitty, quien estaba durmiendo.

Chica: ¿Quién es ella?

Bonnie: tu reemplazo.

Foxy y Freddy: ¡Bonnie!

Bonnie: Jejeje, perdón Chica.

Puppet: Ella es Kitty.

Todos: ¡aaaaaah!

Foxy: tu vuelves a asustarme, y nacerá la mordida del 95.

Puppet: yo solo les decía quien era, no te me enojes.

Foxy: -mira a Puppet amenazadoramente-

Puppet: ella es la nueva atracción.

Freddy: ¿nueva atracción?

Puppet: si

Kitty: -despertándose- ¿que pasa? ¿Puppet? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Puppet: Preséntate

Kitty: Nosot… digo, yo soy Kitty the cat, enseño a los niños y niñas a cocinar. Pero después hablamos, lo mejor seria ponerse en nuestros respectivos lugares, porque los niños ya llegan.

Ya en el show

Freddy: Hola a t… -es interrumpido por Kitty-

Kitty: Hola niños y niñas, soy yo de nuevo, tengo que darles una información.

Freddy: -susurrando- ¿Qué haces interrumpiendo mi show?

Kitty: -susurrando- si no quieres una horda de niños furiosos hacia ti, déjame continuar.

Freddy: tsk, ok ¬¬

Kitty: Lamentablemente, nuestros amigos, Mike, Anais, Jeremy y Fritz…

Freddy: -pensando- esos nombres se me hacen conocidos…

Kitty: …ya no estarán con nosotros, así que espero que no se molesten, pero no se preocupen, los originales ya volvieron.

El show prosiguió normal, pero no era como antes, cuando estaban Mike y los demás, el único que lograba alegrar a los niños era Foxy, con sus actos de pirata y Kitty.

Al finalizar el día, Freddy y compañía a hablar con Kitty.

Freddy: muy bien gata de pacotilla, que les hiciste a los niños que estaban tan desanimados.

Kitty: ¿Qué hice yo?, más bien ustedes, que no saben hacer su trabajo.

Chica: Serás…

Bonnie: dejala continuar.

Freddy: Tu maquina desechable, contesta, ¿o es que tienes miedo?

Foxy: Freddy no te pases.

Freddy: seguro que les hacias cosas malas a los niños.

Bonnie: Freddy basta.

Freddy: eres una indignante que no sabe hacer nada, cosa sin sentimientos.

Chica: ¡Freddy!

Kitty: ¡Basta!, ¡No me vuelvas a llamar maquina sin sentimientos! –sus ojos se tornan negros con un punto blanco en el centro- ¡¿Crees que mi vida es fácil?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es sentir que te quiten a tus amigo?! ¡y encima me llamas maquina sin sentimiento! ¡Yo antes tenia una vida!, ¡pero se me fue arrebatada! ¡y ahora mi alma está atrapada en una maquina! ¡tu mismo deberías saber lo que se siente -se va corriendo-

Chica: Freddy te pasaste, ire a hablar con ella, y cuando vuelva quiero que le pidas una disculpa.

Freddy: yo…

Foxy: sip, mejor pídele una disculpa.

Bonnie: y ahora.

Freddy: ok…

Con Chica y Kitty

Chica: vamos, no te sientas triste, quizás el se sentía asutado.

Kitty: entiendo, pero es que me llamó maquina sin sentimientos y eso no lo tolero.

Freddy: Ejem, ¿puedo hablar con Kitty?

Chica: sip, los dejo solos. –se va de la habitación-

Freddy: Eeeem… perdóname por favor, es que me sentí asustado, pensé que me iban a reemplazar y quise defenderme, aunque no de la mejor manera, por favor, perdóname, ¿si?

Kitty: esta bien, te perdono, pero no me vuelvas a tratar así, que me pondré triste.

Freddy: vale, volvamos con los demás.

Caminan hasta la sala principal a hablar con los demás.

Kitty: bueno, ahora les contaré lo que pasó, y quienes somos realmente.

Bonnie: ¿Quiénes son realmente?

Kitty: calma, bueno, yo soy Kitty Alexander, tengo 26 años y soy estudiante de medicina en la universidad.

Foxy: ¿com?, si tu eres…

Kitty: ahora soy esto, pero antes yo era una chica normal.

Chica: eso quiere decir que tu…

Kitty: sip, yo fui humana, al igual que los demás.

Freddy: ¿los que nos reemplazaron?

Kitty: supongo que ya todos conocen a Mike Schmidt, ¿no?

Foxy: ¡Él es el guardia nocturno!

Bonnie: -susurrando- el que te gustaba.

Foxy: -sonrojado- ¡Callate!

Kitty: también conocen a Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith

Chica: ¡ay! Fritz era tan tierno.

Kitty: y la guardia diurna.

Bonnie: Ella era la que acosaba a Foxy.

Freddy: ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Kitty: son animatronics.

Todos: ¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

_**Hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que las halla gustado, se despide la loca otaku, hasta la proxima.**_


	7. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 7: Explicaciones.**

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Kitty: sip, lo que oyeron.

Freddy: ¿co-como es eso posible?

Kitty: no sé, hasta hace poco éramos personas normales, aunque… ¡ustedes!, ustedes tienen pensamientos y emociones, yo pensé que solo eran maquinas.

Freddy: bueno, nosotros somos como ustedes, almas atrapadas dentro de máquinas.

Kitty: si no es mucho pedir, ¿me podría contar su historia?

Freddy: ok, hace 8 años, el 29 de febrero, yo era tan solo un niño de 12 años, mi nombre era Freddy Fuentes, estábamos en mi cumpleaños, Fred, Charlotte, Fabián y Bernardo, los cuales ahora reciben el nombre de Golden Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Bonnie, y también estaba un niño llamado Mike, el cual era muy fanático de Foxy, a él le teníamos mucho cariño, era como el protegido de nosotros. Él y Fabián se la pasaban juntos, eran los mejores amigos, siempre veían juntos al zorro pirata. Aquella misma tarde, a la hora del pastel, un tipo dentro de un traje de Freddy Dorado, nos llevó a mí, Fabián, Charlotte y Bernardo a una habitación alejada, el hombre se quitó la máscara y sacó un cuchillo, primero mató a Bernardo, luego a Charlotte, Fabián y por ultimo a mí. Desperté dentro del traje de Freddy y mire a los lados, estaban los trajes de Foxy, Bonnie y Chica cubiertos de sangre, todos estábamos confundidos, gritamos y lloramos, pero nos resignamos, de alguna manera, tomamos la mentalidad de un adulto, así que pudimos tranquilizarnos un poco y analizar la situación.

Más tarde, oímos la voz de Mike llamándonos, nos alertamos un poco y nos quedamos estáticos como si estuviéramos apagados. Entró a la habitación al lado del hombre que nos había quitado la vida, estaba con un traje de guardia de seguridad morado. Sacó de nuevo su cuchillo, cubierto de nuestra sangre, dispuesto a matar a Mike, íbamos a movernos y detenerlo, pero entró Fred y atacó a el guardia, como podía lo detenía, lo cual se le hizo bastante difícil, ya que él tan solo era un niño. Le gritó a Mike, pero… Calló el cuerpo inerte de Fred al suelo, Mike parecía estar en shock, pues él se quedó parado, sin moverse de ese lugar, iban a matarlo, pero en ese instante se oyó el sonido de la policía, el tipo salió corriendo. La policía entro a la habitación y se llevó a Mike. Cuando ya no había nadie, tomamos el cuerpo de Fred y lo pusimos en el traje de Freddy Dorado.

La habitación quedó en un total silencio, nadie decía una sola palabra, esto se prolongó durante mucho tiempo.

Kitty: bueno… ¿y qué hay de la mordida del 87?

Foxy: eso es algo que no quisiera recordar, pero si quieres te lo contaré. Esto pasó ese mismo año, en noviembre, yo, el cual ahora ocupaba el lugar de Foxy, estaba dando un show especial para un cumpleaños, el cual era de Mike, él se acercó a mí, sentí que una parte de mi me decía que le atacara, pero yo no quería, trate de controlarme por un rato, pero luego todo se volvió negro, y para cuando recuperé la conciencia, vi el cuerpo de Mike en el suelo, y mi boca cubierta de sangre. A lo lejos pude ver a un hombre de morado riéndose. Desde entonces, matamos a los guardias, en venganza por lo que ocurrió.

Lo último dicho por Foxy despertó un poco de rabia dentro de Kitty.

Kitty: ¡y no se han puesto a pensar que la gente que matan cada semana es gente inocente!

Freddy: ¡Ellos son malos!, ¡visten de morado igual que él!.

Kitty: ¡Ay por favor!, ¡Ese es el color del traje que usan los trabajadores del local!, ¡Cada semana muere alguien!, ¡pónganse a pensar en sus familias!, en sus padres, hermanos… niños. ¡pero no!, ¡ustedes y su estúpida venganza!

Freddy: ¡Pe-

Kitty: ¡¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta?!, ¡El guardia que han estado tratando de matar este mes, el señor Schmidt, es Mike, su amigo al que querían tanto!

Bonnie: n-no…

Chica: él…

Freddy: …

Foxy: No puede ser, yo no pude hacer eso, debe ser mentira, yo no podría intentar matar a mi mejor amigo.

Kitty: pues es verdad, pero ya es muy tarde, él ya está muerto.

* * *

_**Se que el capitulo es algo tedioso, pero es necesario para que la historia tenga sentido y ustedes la entiendan, nos vemos otro día, adiós.**_


	8. Reencuentro

_**Wiiiiiii, hola, perdon por la tardanza, es el colegio, estamos terminando el semestre, demasiadas pruebas juntas me fjsdhfsjhudij aaaaaahh! D:, pero ya se acercan las vacaciones de invierno y subiré más capítulos seguido, aunque son solo dos miseras semanas comparadas con las de verano que son 3 meses… ñe, no los distraigo más, aquí el cap.**_

**Capitulo 8: Reencuentro.**

-Pues es verdad, pero ya es muy tarde, él ya está muerto.-

Esa frase fue un golpe muy duro para Foxy, su mejor amigo, la persona que amó y que todavía tiene un lugar en su corazón, estaba muerta. Él ya sabia por parte de rumores de los empleados del local, que el niño había sobrevivido, pero no pensó que había muerto.

Foxy: Y d-dime, ¿acaso s-sabes co-como murió?

Y ahí está, la pregunta que la minina no quería responder, pues si les decía quien lo había matado empeoraría la situación, pero ahora que lo recordaba, ¡¿Por qué mierda les dijo que eran animatronics?!, la había cagado en grande, debía hacer que se olvidaran de eso.

Freddy: ¿Cómo es eso de que son animatronics?

Kitty: Ah! Eso, bueno, olvídalo, idioteces mias.

Freddy: Pues con eso no se juega -Imitando la voz de Kitty- Ey mirenos, somos animatronicos, eso me suena a una muy mala burla, pensé que les había ocurrido algo malo.

Kitty: jeje, me falla el sistema.

Freddy: jum.

Kitty: eso si, tengo sentimientos.

Chica: chicos, ¿han visto a Foxy?

Bonnie: yo lo ví dirigirse a su Pirate Cove.

Foxy después de oir lo dicho, prefirió retirarse y dirigirse a la pirate cove a pensar y lamentarse, si bien era injusto lo que les hicieron a ellos, también lo era para la gente que siempre mataban, pues, muy posiblemente, la mayoría de ellos tendrían niños.

Foxy: soy un completo idiota.

Los siguientes 6 meses pasaron normalmente… Para Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, pues para Foxy fueron una tortura, sus shows eran los mismos de siempre, pero al terminar el dia se encerraba en la cueva, sus amigos ya no sabían que hacer para animarlo. Una noche, Foxy recibió una visita.

Puppet: ey, ¿Por qué tan deprimido?

Foxy: Hola Puppet, em, bueno, es que extraño a alguien.

Puppet: ¿y ese alguien es Mike?

Foxy: Si

Puppet: me apena verte así, mmm… Esto está mal, pero lo haré por ti, te daré algo especial.

Foxy: wow, quien eres y que has hecho con la marioneta, ¿tu dando un regalo?

Puppet: mira, yo más que nadie se lo que es perder a alguien, no quiero que sufras.

Foxy: Todavía no olvidas a BB, ¿no?

Puppet: no… Como daría por volver a verlo, ver su cara con su típica sonrisa, con su toque arrogante…

Foxy: ejem, ¿Qué me ibas a mostrar?

Puppet: sígueme.

Puppet guio a Foxy hasta una habitación, la cual no estaba en su base de datos, lo cual se le hizo extraño, pues los animatronicos conocían toda la pizzería al derecho y al revés. Habia una puerta increíblemente camuflada con la pared. Puppet, con mucho esfuerzo logro mover aquella puerta.

Puppet: esperame tantito, ¡KITTYYYYY!

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-

Puppet: ¡Ven!

-¡OK!-

Puppet: llame a Kitty.

Foxy: -Aturdido por tanto grito- Si, creo que ya me di cuenta.

Kitty: ya vine, ¿Qué pashu?

Puppet: -susurrandole a Kitty- oye, ¿ya les contaste lo de los guardias?

Kitty: si, pero preferí que se olvidaran de eso porque se los dije una vez y por poco a Chica le estalla la cabeza, asi que me inventé algo y lo olvidaron, y como ya han pasado 6 meses, no creo que recuerden nada, solo lo de la supuesta muerte de Mike.

Puppet: mmm… Algun dia lo tendrían que saber.

Kitty: espera, ¡¿le piensas decir la verdad?!

Puppet: si, es mejor decírselos que ocultárselos.

Kitty: bueno, tu eres el que manda, no te contradigo, y además, quiero volver a verlos, aunque sea una sola vez.

Puppet: bien Foxy, entra.

Foxy a paso lento entró a la habitación, no es que tuviera miedo, si no que no le inspiraba confianza esa habitación. (N/A: si claro) Caminó hasta que chocó con algo que estaba en el piso.

Foxy: eh, Pu-Puppet, ¿po-podrias prender la luz?

Puppet: si -prende la luz-

Foxy: -mira la cosa que estaba en el suelo- Wow, Kitty mira, hay alguien que se parece a ti.

Kitty: ¿Qué se parece a mi?, entonces es… ¡Anais!.

Foxy: ¿Quién?

Kitty: ¡por dios Foxy, correte! ¡Anais despierta! -zarandea a Anais- ¡despierta!

Anais: -despertando de golpe- asdgasdshj, yo no fui… -bostezo- ¿Qué pa…? ¡Kitty! -La abraza- Tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?.

Kitty: Mario me dejó entrar.

Puppet: es Marionett

Foxy: ejem, ¿me explicarían esto?

Anais: no puede ser, ¡es Foxy el zorro pirata!

Puppet: Valla Foxy, tienes admiradoras.

Anais: tengo que despertar a Mike.

Foxy: ¿Mi-Mike?

Anais: si. -se dirige hacia Mike- Despierta Mike.

Mike: -entre sueños- no empieces tan temprano.

Anais: ¿Temprano? Son las 9 de la noche.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres?

Anais: mira quien está conmigo.

Mike: F-Foxy…

Puppet: ahí lo tienes, tu amigo Mike, el que tanto querias, ahora es uno de ustedes.

_**Aquí esta mijos, el capitulo, cortito, pero tengo lleno de pruebas esta semana y solo tenia una hora libre. Nos vemos pronto, creo.**_


End file.
